20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/20
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Cieśnina Torresa. W nocy z 27-go na 28-my grudnia Nautilus opuścił brzegi Vanikoro, z niezmierną szybkością w kierunku południowo-zachodnim i w ciągu trzech dni przebył odległość siedmiuset pięćdziesięciu mil francuskich, oddzielającą gromadę La Perouse od północno-wschodniego cypla Papuazji. Pierwszego stycznia 1868 r. Conseil z samego rana przyszedł do mnie na platformę. — Panie — rzekł poczciwy chłopiec — czy pan pozwoli życzyć sobie dobrego roku? — I owszem, Conseil! zupełnie tak samo, jak niegdyś w mym gabinecie w Ogrodzie Botanicznym. Przyjmuję twoje powinszowanie i dziękuję ci. Wytłumacz mi tylko, co w obecnych okolicznościach rozumiesz przez „dobry rok”. Czy rok, mający położyć koniec naszej niewoli, czy też rok dalszego trwania tej dziwnej podróży? — Dalibóg — odrzekł Conseil — nie wiem, co panu powiedzieć. To pewna, że widujemy ciekawe rzeczy i że od dwóch miesięcy nie mieliśmy czasu się nudzić. Ostatnia osobliwość jest zawsze najgodniejsza podziwu i jeżeli ten postępowy stosunek dłużej potrwa, to nie wiem doprawdy, na czem się to skończy! Zdaniem mojem, nic znajdziemy nigdy podobnej sposobności. — Nigdy, Conseil. — Prócz tego, pan Nemo, który zupełnie usprawiedliwia swoje łacińskie nazwisko, nie więcej nam zawadza, niż gdyby go wcale nie było. — To prawda, Conseil. — Myślę tedy, z przeproszeniem pańskiem, że dobrym rokiem byłby rok, któryby nam pozwolił wszystko zobaczyć. — Wszystko zobaczyć, Conseil? Możeby to było trochę za długo. Ale co też Ned Land o tem myśli? — Ned Land myśli wręcz przeciwnie, niż ja — odpowiedział Conseil. — Jest to umysł pozytywny i żołądek wymagający. Patrzeć na ryby i jeść ciągle same ryby — to za mało dla niego. Brak wina, chleba, mięsa nie do smaku godnemu Saksonowi, nawykłemu do beefsteaków, którego whisky i jałowcówka, w miarę użyte, wcale nie straszą. — Co do mnie, Conseil, to mi wcale nie robi przykrości i zupełnie godzę się z tutejszą kuchnią. — I ja tak samo — odpowiedział Conseil — to też również radbym tu zostać, jak jegomość Ned Land pragnąłby drapnąć. Zatem, jeżeli zaczęty rok będzie zły dla mnie, to będzie dobry dla niego -— naodwrót. Wreszcie życzę panu tego, co może mu sprawić przyjemność i koniec. — Dziękuję ci, Conseil. Poproszę cię tylko, żebyś rzecz o kolendzie odłożył na później, a tymczasem przyjął serdeczny uścisk ręki. Na teraz nie mam nic więcej. — Pan nigdy jeszcze nie był tak hojny, jak dzisiaj —rzekł poczciwy chłopiec i odszedł. Drugiego stycznia zrobiliśmy już jedenaście tysięcy trzysta czterdzieści mil, czyli pięć tysięcy dwieście pięćdziesiąt mil od punktu wejścia na morze japońskie. Przed ostrogą Nautilusa roztaczały się niebezpieczne obszary morza Koralowego na północno-wschodnim brzegu Australji. Płynęliśmy w kilkumilowem oddaleniu wzdłuż groźnej ławicy, o którą 10-go czerwca 1770 r. o mało nie rozbiły się okręty kapitana Cooka. Statek, na którym znajdował się sam Cook, uderzył o skałę i nie zatonął jedynie tylko wskutek szczęśliwej okoliczności, że kawał korala, oderwany siłą uderzenia, pozostał w przedziurawionem pudle okrętu. Byłbym chętnie zwiedził tę rafę, długości trzystu sześćdziesięciu mil, o którą morze, ustawicznie w tem miejscu wzburzone, uderza wciąż z ogromną siłą i łoskotem, podobnym do huku piorunów. Ale pochyłe płaszczyzny Nautilusa pociągały nas w tej chwili w niezmierną głębinę i nie mogłem dojrzeć owych wyniosłych ścian koralowych. Musiałem tedy poprzestać na kilku okazach ryb, złowionych w nasze sieci. Zauważyłem między innemi gatunek skarpiów wielkości tuńczyka, z błękitnawym bokiem, pręgowanym w ukośne pasy, które znikały wraz z życiem zwierzęcia. Ryby te towarzyszyły nam gromadnie i dostarczyły na stół niezmiernie delikatnego mięsa. Ujęto też znaczną ilość leszczaków, długości pół decymetra, mających smak doradji — ostrolotek, prawdziwych podmorskich jaskółek, kreślących w czasie ciemnej nocy, naprzemian w powietrzu i w wodzie, fosforyczne światełka. Z mięczaków i zwierzokrzewów znalazłem w oczkach sieci rozmaite gatunki korkowatych: morskie jeże, młotki, ostrogi, kompasiki, teleskopy i skrzydłopławki. Florę przedstawiały piękne, pływające wodorosty, blaszecznice i morszczyzny nawskroś przesycone klejowatym płynem, sączącym się porami — oraz prześliczną nemastoma geliniaroïde, która umieszczona została w muzeum, pomiędzy osobliwościami. W dwa dni po przejściu przez morze Koralowe, 4-go stycznia, ujrzeliśmy brzegi Papuazji. Przy tej okoliczności kapitan Nemo uprzedził mnie, iż zamierzał dostać się na ocean Indyjski przez cieśninę Torresa. Rozmowa nasza tym razem na tem się tylko ograniczyła. Ned widział z przyjemnością, że ta droga zbliżała go do mórz europejskich. Cieśnina Torresa uważana jest jako podwójnie niebezpieczna: z powodu skał, które ją najeżają, i dzikich, nawiedzających te brzegi. Oddziela ona od Nowej Holandji wielką wyspę Papuazję, zwaną także Nową Gwineą. Papuazja ma czterysta mil długości na sto trzydzieści szerokości i czterdzieści tysięcy mil geograficznych powierzchni. Leży pomiędzy 0° 19ʹ a 10° 2ʹ szerokości południowej, 128° 23ʹ a 146° 15ʹ długości. W południe, w chwili kiedy porucznik mierzył wysokość słońca, dostrzegłem wierzchołki gór Arfalxs, wznoszące się tarasami i zakończone śpiczastemi szczytami. Ziemia ta odkryta została w r. 1511 przez Portugalczyka, Franciszka Serrano. Potem zwiedził ja kolejno: don Jose de Menesés w r. 1526, Grijalva w r. 1527, generał hiszpański Alvar de Saavedra w r. 1528, Juïgo Ortez w r. 1545, Holender Shouten w r. 1616, Mikołaj Sruic w r. 1753, Tasman, Dampier, Tumel, Carteret, Edwards, Bougainville, Cook, Forrest, Mac-Cluer, d'Entrecasteaux w r. 1792, Duperrey w r. 1823 i Dumont d'Urville w r. 1827. „Jest to ognisko murzynów, zajmujących całą Malinezję” — powiada p. Rienzi, i nie przypuszczałem, że losy tej żeglugi postawią mię wobec straszliwych Andamenów. Nautilus stanął więc u wejścia najniebezpieczniejszej na kuli ziemskiej cieśniny, którą najśmielsi żeglarze zaledwie ważą się przebywać. Ludwik Paz z Torres przepłynął ją, wracając z Południowego morza do Malinezji, a korwety Dumont d'Urville'a, osiadłszy w niej na mieliźnie, o mało nie zginęły. Sam nawet Nautilus, wyższy nad wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa morskie, chciał rozpoznać wprzód koralowe jej rafy. Cieśnina Torresa ma około trzydziestu czterech mil szerokości, ale zawalona jest niezliczoną ilością wysp, wysepek i skał, które żeglugę po niej czynią prawie niepodobną. To też kapitan Nemo przedsięwziął do jej przebycia wszelkie środki ostrożności. Nautilus, płynąc po wierzchu wody, posuwał się z umiarkowaną szybkością. Jego śruba uderzała zwolna, jak ogon wieloryba, o fale. Korzystając z tego położenia, ja i dwaj moi towarzysze zasiedliśmy na pustej zawsze platformie. Przed nami sterczała klatka sternika i bardzo chyba się mylę, jeżeli nie siedział w niej Nemo, kierując sam Nautilusem. Miałem przed sobą wyborne mapy, zdjęte i ułożone przez inżyniera hydrografa, Vincendon Dumouline, i podporucznika marynarki, dziś admirała — Coupvent-Dcsbois, należących do sztabu Dumont d'Urville'a podczas ostatniej jego podróży naokoło świata. Są to najlepsze mapy, posłużyć mogące wraz z mapami kapitana Kinga do rozwikłania gmatwaniny tego ciasnego przesmyku; badałem je też ze szczególną uwagą. Dokoła Nautilusa morze burzyło się z nieopisaną wściekłością. Prąd fal, idący z południo-wschodu ku północo-zachodowi, z szybkością półtrzeciej mili na godzinę, roztrącał się o koralowe ściany, sterczące tu i ówdzie z wody. — To mi dopiero szkaradne morze! — rzekł Ned. — W istocie niegodziwe — odpowiedziałem — i wcale nieodpowiednie dla takiego statku jak Nautilus. — Ten potępieniec kapitan — mówił znowu Kanadyjczyk — musi być bardzo pewny swej drogi; bo oto widzę tam koralowe sterty, któreby rozerwały na tysiąc sztuk jego pudło, gdyby się choć cokolwiek o nie otarło. W rzeczy samej położenie było niebezpieczne; ale Nautilus zdawał się, jak zaczarowany, przemykać między slraszliwemi skałami. Nie trzymał się ściśle drogi Astrolaba i Gorliwej, która fatalną się stała dla Dumont d'Urville'a. Skierował się bardziej na północ, ominąwszy wyspę Murraya i wrócił od południo-wschodu do przesmyku Cumberland. Myślałem, że go odważnie przebędzie; gdy tymczasem, zwracając na północo-zachód, udał się, wśród mnóstwa mało znanych wysp i wysepek, ku wyspie Tound i Złemu Kanałowi. Zadawałem już sobie pytanie, czyby kapitan Nemo w nierozwadze, posuniętej aż do szaleństwa, chciał wprowadzić swój statek w to przejście, w którem osiadły korwety Dumont d'Urville'a, kiedy, zmieniając powtórnie kierunek i biorąc się raptem na prawo, zawrócił ku wyspie Gueboroar. Była wtedy godzina trzecia po południu. Fale rozbijały się przy zupełnym prawie przypływie. Nautilus zbliżył się do wyspy, której zielony brzeg pandanowy dotąd jeszcze widzę w mojej pamięci. Oddaleni byliśmy od niej przynajmniej o jakie dwie mile. Nagle wywrócony zostałem gwałtownem wstrząśnięciem, Nautilus uderzył o skałę i stanął nieruchomy, pochyliwszy się nieco na lewo. Powstawszy, ujrzałem na platformie kapitana Nemo z jego porucznikiem. Badali położenie statku, wymieniając parę wyrazów w swoim niezrozumiałym języku. Położenie było następujące. W odległości dwu mil z prawej strony leżała wyspa Gueboroar, zataczając z północy na zachód swoje wybrzeże, nakształt ogromnego ramienia. Na południe i wschód sterczało już parę koralowych szczytów, które odpływ zaczynał odsłaniać. Osiedliśmy podczas pełnego morza i to na jednej z tych wód, gdzie przypływ i odpływ niebardzo jest znaczny, co stanowiło okoliczność, nie sprzyjającą podniesieniu się Nautilusa. Statek wszakże nie doznał żadnego uszkodzenia, tak silnie bowiem spojone było jego pudło. Jeżeli jednak nie mógł ani zanurzyć się, ani posuwać, to cały ten przyrząd podmorski kapitana Nemo na nic się już nie przydał. Rozmyślałem tak, gdy kapitan, spokojny i obojętny, panujący zawsze nad sobą, nie wydając się ani wzruszonym, ani rozgniewanym, przystąpił do mnie. — Nieszczęście — rzekłem. — Nie — odpowiedział — wypadek. — Ale wypadek — odparłem — który może pana zniewolić do powrotu na ziemię, od której tak stronisz. Kapitan Nemo spojrzał na mnie ze szczególniejszym wyrazem i poruszył głową. Było to wyraźnem oświadczeniem, że nic go nie zmusi do powrotu kiedykolwiek na ląd. Potem rzekł: — Zresztą, panie Aronnax, Nautilus nie jest zgubiony. Będzie on jeszcze pana unosił pośród dziwów oceanu. Nasza podróż dopiero się zaczęła i nie chciałbym pozbawić się tak prędko zaszczytu pańskiego towarzystwa. — Jednakże, kapitanie Nemo — odpowiedziałem, pomijając ten szyderski zwrot jego mowy — Nautilus osiadł w chwili pełnego przypływu. Przypływ i odpływ na oceanie Spokojnym bywa słaby i jeżeli nie potrafisz pan zrobić Nautilusa lżejszym, co zdaje mi się niepodobnem, nie widzę, jakim sposobem zdoła się podnieść. — Przypływ na oceanie Spokojnym jest słaby; masz pan zupełną słuszność, panie profesorze - odpowiedział kapitan Nemo. — Ale w cieśninie Torresa trafia się jeszcze półtora metra różnicy między wysokim a niskim poziomem morza. Mamy dziś czwartego stycznia, a za pięć dni nadchodzi pełnia księżyca. Otóż byłbym bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby ten uprzejmy satelita nie podniósł dostatecznie masy wód i nie wyświadczył mi przysługi, którą jemu samemu tylko radbym zawdzięczać. To rzekłszy, kapitan Nemo odszedł ze swym porucznikiem wewnątrz Nautilusa. Statek nie ruszał się i stał tak niezachwiany, jakby koralowe polipy zamurowały go już swvm niespożytym cementem. — I cóż, panie? — zapytał Ned Land, zbliżając się do mnie po odejściu kapitana. — Nic, przyjacielu Nedzie, będziemy czekać spokojnie na przypływ morza 9-go tego miesiąca, bo zdaje się, iż księżyc będzie tak grzeczny, że nas wyniesie na wierzch fali. — I ten kapitan nie myśli zarzucić kotwic, założyć do swej maszyny łańcuchów i robić, co można, by się wydostać? — Jeżeli przypływ wystarczy — wtrącił spokojnie Conseil. Kanadyjczyk, spojrzawszy nań, wzruszył ramionami. Tym razem przemawiał w nim marynarz. — Panie — rzekł do mnie — możesz mi pan zawierzyć, gdy mówię, że ten kawał żelaza nie będzie już nigdy pływał ani po morzu, ani pod morzem. Na nic on się już nie zda, chyba go tylko sprzedać na wagę. Mniemam przeto, iż nadeszła chwila, w której wypadałoby pożegnać kapitana Nemo. — Przyjacielu Nedzie — odpowiedziałem — nie zwątpiłem jeszcze, tak jak ty, o dzielnym Nautilusie i za cztery dni będziemy wiedzieli, co mamy sądzić o przypływach oceanu Spokojnego. Zresztą pomysł ucieczki może byłby dobry przy brzegach Anglji albo Prowancji, ale na wodach Papuazji zawsze będzie dość czasu na taką ostateczność, jeżeli Nautilus nie zdoła się podnieść, co w każdym razie uważałbym za smutny wypadek. — Ale czyby nie można choć wypróbować tego gruntu? — odparł Ned Land. — Oto wyspa. Na tej wyspie są drzewa. Pod temi drzewami zwierzęta lądowe — zwiastuny kotletów i rostbefów, na których z ochotą poostrzyłbym trochę zęby. — W tym punkcie przyjaciel Ned ma słuszność — odezwał się Conseil — i zupełnie podzielam jego zdanie. Czyby pan nie mógł wyjednać u swego przyjaciela, kapitana Nemo, aby nas kazał przewieźć na wyspę choćby tylko dlatego, żebyśmy nie zapomnieli chodzić po ziemi. — Mogę go poprosić, ale odmówi. — Niech pan spróbuje — rzekł Conseil — a dowiemy się, co trzymać o uprzejmości kapitana. Z niemałem mojem zdziwieniem kapitan Nemo udzielił zaraz pozwolenia. Zrobił to nawet z wielką grzecznością i chęcią, nie żądając obietnicy powrotu na pokład. Ucieczka jednak przez Nową Gwineę byłaby bardzo niebezpieczna i nie radziłbym Ned Landowi lej próbować. Lepiej było zostawać więźniem na pokładzie Nautilusa, niżeli wpaść w ręce krajowców Papuazji. Przeznaczono na następny ranek do naszego rozporządzenia czółno. Nie starałem się dowiedzieć, czy kapitan Nemo będzie nam towarzyszył. Myślałem nawet, że nie dadzą nam nikogo z załogi i że Ned Land będzie musiał zająć się sam jeden żeglugą. Zresztą ziemia leżała nie dalej niż o dwie miłe, a poprowadzenie lekkiej łodzi pomiędzy rzędami raf, tak groźnych dla wielkich statków, było dla Kanadyjczyka prawdziwą igraszką. Nazajutrz, 5-go stycznia, czółno, wyjęte ze swej osady na pomoście, spuszczone zostało z wysokości platformy na morze. Dwu ludzi dało radę całej tej sprawie. Wiosła leżały na statku i pozostało nam tylko zająć w nim miejsce. O ósmej rano, uzbrojeni w siekiery i strzelby elektryczne, odbiliśmy od Nautilusa. Morze było dosyć spokojne; lekki wietrzyk powiewał od lądu. Conseil i ja robiliśmy dzielnie wiosłami, a Ned sterował w wąskich przejściach, pozostawionych między rafami. Czółno dawało się łatwo kierować i szybko płynęło. Ned Land nie umiał pohamować swej radości. Był to więzień, co się wymknął z pod klucza i nie myślał o tem, że będzie musiał powrócić. — Mięso — powtarzał ustawicznie — będziemy więc jedli mięso, i to jakie mięso! Prawdziwą zwierzynę! Bez chleba, niestety! Nie powiadam, by ryba była złą rzeczą, ale nie trzeba jej nadużywać, i kawał świeżego mięsa, upieczonego na rozżarzonych węglach, nader przyjemnie urozmaici naszą codzienną strawę. — Żarłok! — odpowiedział Conseil — sprowadza mi ślinkę do ust. — Trzebaby jeszcze wiedzieć — rzekłem — czy lasy te obfitują w zwierzynę i czy to czasem nie tak gruba zwierzyna, że sama raczej upoluje myśliwca. — Zgoda, panie Aronnax — odrzekł Kanadyjczyk, który zdawał się mieć zęby tak ostre, jak brzuszec siekiery — będę jadł tygrysa, krzyżówkę z tygrysa, jeżeli niema innych zwierząt na tej wyspie. — Przyjaciel Ned jest niebezpieczny — odezwał się Conseil. — Niech sobie będę — odpowiedział Ned Land — ale każde czworonożne stworzenie bez piór, albo dwunożne z piórami pierwszy powitam wystrzałem z mej broni. — Oho! — zawołałem — jegomość pan Ned zaczyna znowu szaleć. — Nie lękaj się, panie Aronnax — odrzekł Kanadyjczyk — i płyń pan ostro! Potrzeba mi tylko dwudziestu pięciu minut, by poczęstować pana przyrządzoną na mój sposób potrawą. O godzinie wpół do dziesiątej czółno Nautilusa zatrzymało się zwolna na piaszczystym brzegu, przebywszy szczęśliwie wał koralowy, otaczający wyspę Gueboroar.